epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted
Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted is the fifty-second installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the seventh episode of Season 4. It features pioneering American explorers, Lewis & Clark, rapping against time-traveling comedy duo, Bill & Ted. It was released on May 25th, 2015. Cast Rappers Lewis & Clark Link Neal as Meriwether Lewis Rhett McLaughlin as William Clark Bill & Ted EpicLLOYD as Bill S. Preston Nice Peter as Ted "Theodore" Logan Cameos EpicLLOYD as Mario, Marty McFly, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Genghis Khan (all reused footage), and Socrates Nice Peter as Luigi, Ludwig van Beethoven, Abe Lincoln (all reused footage),Billy the Kid (reused footage from a mustached cowboy) and a bald eagle Link Neal as Orville Wright (reused footage) Rhett McLaughlin as Wilbur Wright (reused footage) Jessi Smiles as Joan of Arc (reused footage) Michelle Maloney as Sacagawea Mike Betette as an American black bear Sam Macaroni and Nice Peter as Rufus (body actor and voice actor, respectively) Lyrics [Note: Lewis is in dark brown, Clark is in light brown, Bill is in blue, Ted is in dark red, Rufus is in gray, and the bald eagle is in olive. Both rappers on a team rapping at the same time is in regular text.] 'Lewis & Clark:' You can't be starting with Lewis and Clark 'Cause we cut a path through MCs like a walk in the park, Then give 'em back a whole stack of maps and accurate charts, Showing exactly where our footprints on their buttocks are marked! We're two traveling wordsmiths spitting hotter than a furnace, And we'll own you on the mic like the Louisiana Purchase! You're worthless! Your future selves shoulda told you that. Now go back in time and give Doctor Who his phone booth back! We discovered bears and beavers and prairie dogs and weasels, Rattlesnakes and catfish, owls, larks and eagles, And plus flora galore! And according to our observations, These two dickweeds right here are severely endangered! We inspired pioneers and travelers near and far. You inspired air guitar and Dude, Where's My Car?. We conquered much greater dangers in our trek through Mother Nature, So step off! But tell Bill's stepmom: "Don't be a stranger!" 'Bill & Ted:' Bill's mom is hot, but that joke was most heinous. I've heard better insults drop from Socrates' anus! That's my stepmom, Ted! Let's keep it excellent between us, And show these Boy Scouts how it goes in San Dimas! We're quick when we spit like Billy the Kid with his guns, And you'll be verbally kicked in the nut-Sacagawea puns! A teen mom carried you and your troops? They should have let the baby lead and put you in the papoose! And if those native dudes knew what white dudes were gonna do, They woulda stopped you in Dakota! They should totally Sioux! Why don't you go back to exploring Napoleon's old swamps? Or you'll discover your Corps most triumphantly stomped! 'Lewis & Clark:' Did you hear that, Meriwether? I think they mean to brawl! I'll take Neo. I'll take the one that no one knows at all! From the falls of Black Eagle to the Pacific, We put the 'dis' in dysentery 'cause we spit sick… (CAW!) Without Rufus, you'd be useless on the trails we blazed! You couldn't navigate your way out of a Circle K! Send over Garth and Wayne because you turkeys aren't worthy. Suffering your raps is a most Bogus Journey! 'Bill & Ted:' Man, they totally burned us. I feel like such a doofus. What do we do? I don't know. Be excellent. Rufus! He's right, dude! We don't have to take this kind of abuse From some Paul Bunyan dudes in potato sack shoes! You rode a river one direction; we travel four dimensions, Rescue bodacious babes, and get back for detention! I've seen your future, Mr. Lewis, and I don't want to be rude, But spoiler alert: You totally kill yourself, dude! So we offer you peace with these resplendent medallions, And we claim this battle for the Wyld Stallyns! Scrapped lyrics 'Bill & Ted:' You led a girl with a baby on her back! Poll Trivia General *This is one of the battles viewable with YouTube's "Restricted Mode" on. *The behind the scenes section in the end slate shows Harry Houdini and Bess Houdini for a short moment during the reel. **This is the fourth battle to reveal characters of an upcoming battle in an end slate. *RoboCop appears for a brief moment on Nice Peter's keyboard in the end slate of the behind the scenes video, in the "More Behind the Scenes" section. **This makes it the first battle to reveal a future rapper in the Behind the Scenes. ***You can also see a whiteboard with the filming timetable in the same video. It showed that "RvT" was scheduled for April 26th, which became Terminator vs Robocop. *Socrates can be seen walking behind Ted as he mentions him during his first verse. **He is the second future rapper to make a cameo appearance before his rapping role, after George Washington. **However, Socrates is the first future rapper to be portrayed by the same actor for both appearances. *On August 22, 2016, "Got a feeling Season 5.5 is gonna be most excellent. guitar" was written in the description, referencing Bill & Ted's quote "Excellent", then followed up by air guitar noises. Production *Not including the recording sessions or green screen cuts, this is the fourth battle to have more than one Behind the Scenes video. *This is the fourth battle to have additional music added in created by the ERB crew. *This is the sixth battle to reuse footage for cameos. *This battle's behind the scenes video is sponsored by Audible.com, an audio book website. **This is the second time a video is sponsored by a product, after Blackbeard vs Al Capone. Continuity *The "K" on the doors of and the logo above the Circle K are changed to E's for "ERB". **This is the fifth location where the title of it was altered in the battle. References *Historical figures featured in Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure and previous rap battles cameo during Bill and Ted's first verse. The figures include: Napoleon Bonaparte, Billy the Kid, Socrates, Genghis Khan, Joan of Arc, Abe Lincoln, and Ludwig van Beethoven. **Socrates was the only one who did not make an previously rap in an ERB when the battle was released, but he still makes a cameo appearance since Lloyd dressed as him at the time Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers was being recorded and got added in before release. **Billy the Kid appears as a mustached cowboy from Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. **The only figure to not appear is Sigmund Freud. *Ted can be seen wearing a t-shirt featuring the Mario Brothers and the Wright Brothers. **This was likely included as a reference to Mario Bros vs Wright Bros being the first battle to feature Rhett and Link. *An advertisement for ERB mittens can be seen on the window of the Circle K. *During the "Who won? Who's next? You decide" sequence, Bill and Ted can be seen filming each other with a camera, referencing the scene from the beginning and ending of their first film. Errors *At 0:47, "Dude, Where's My Car?" is missing the comma. *During the “Who Won? Who’s Next? You Decide” sequence, Lewis & Clark’s boat crosses the “line” to the Circle K. Related videos Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 TRANSLATED Lewis and Clark vs Bill & Ted. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 4 Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link Category:Jessi Smiles Category:Mike Betette Category:Michelle Maloney Category:Sam Macaroni